One Heartfelt Gift
by Wings of Reparation
Summary: It's Christmas and Konata goes shopping for gifts. But will she find the perfect gift for that special someone on her mind?


Christmas to most people in the world meant giving presents to people whether they're family, friends, or even complete strangers. It was a time where generosity shows and love can grow; a truly wonderful holiday before a new year begins.

_All right, that covers Tsukasa and Kagami's presents..._

Konata checked off the names of the twins on her list. She had spent most of the day looking for gifts at the mall for her friends.

_Okay, the last one on my list is...Miyuki._

A warm smile stretched across her face. The Moe of their group. She never thought of Miyuki other than just a really smart friend with the patience of a mother and intellect much higher than a normal high school student. Needless to say, she expected her pink haired friend to go far in life...with or without her there.

Before, she never paid much attention to the thought. But ever since that day at the Washinomiya Shrine where Miyuki found her in deep thought, something she rarely showed to her friends, Konata began to see the adorable airhead in a different light. At first, she was confused with these new-found feelings, but then realization quickly struck her.

She was in love. With Miyuki.

Konata wasn't going to deny the rumors that have been spreading about Kagami and her having a thing going on. While she certainly was enticed by the thought of the tsundere and her as a couple, Konata felt nothing romantic for her pig-tailed friend. She just really liked to tease the girl, but knew when not to do it as well. Kagami was only a close friend, nothing more.

"Hey, I saw a cute girl a few minutes ago."

Standing nearby the bench she was sitting on was a group of boys.

"You say to that every girl you see..." Another boy sighed, shaking his head at his friend.

"No, I'm serious this time! She had the body of a woman, a pretty face, and big round glasses. Can you say sexy nerd?"

There was only one person with that description. She decided to listen in a little more before she can confirm this girl's identity.

"Wait, I think I know who you're talking about!" The other guy exclaimed. "She wouldn't happen to have pink hair and purple eyes, would she?"

"Yeah! She did!"

There was no doubt about it. They were talking about Miyuki.

"Did you try talking to her?"

"She headed into a manga store. That place has too many weirdos in there so I didn't get the chance to."

Konata stood up and grabbed her bags before leaving. There was only one manga store in this place and she was a regular at that store. What could Miyuki possibly be doing there? Could she be getting a gift for her? That seemed like the only logical reason at this point. Either way, it would be wrong of Konata to spoil the surprise and find out what Miyuki was getting for her.

That only begged the question: What was she going to get for Miyuki?

Out of their small group, Miyuki was the most distant. Because of that, Konata knew very little of her interests other than reading books and playing simple games on the computer.

_I can't just give her something as simple as a book...That would be too typical. I need something that will knock her off her feet! Maybe a necklace?_

While it is often said that jewelry is a woman's best friend, she had never once seen Miyuki with any on. Not to mention Konata didn't exactly have that much cash to buy such expensive accessories. She pulled out her phone to look at the time.

_Oh man, I gotta catch the bus! _

She ran for the nearest exit, eager to get back home to start wrapping the presents she already had for everyone else.

There was always tomorrow, right?

* * *

><p>Konata blinked as she stared at the calender on her wall. It was the the twenty-fifth of December. Christmas Day was here. Every one of her friends had received their presents from her...<p>

All except one: Miyuki.

The one person she wanted to give the greatest present to...never got one. Konata had more than enough time to find a gift for Miyuki, but she had been too indecisive. In the end, she ran out of time and this was the price she paid for being too nitpicky.

_Damn it..._

She bit her lip, shutting her eyes as she held back the tears she felt welling up.

_Why did I have to be so hard-headed? Anything would have been better than nothing!_

The water Konata had been holding broke out and ran down her face.

_Miyuki must hate me now. That's probably why she didn't send me her present. _

At that moment, she heard the doorbell ring. Depressing thoughts quickly became ones of bewilderment: Who could be visiting her house in the morning on Christmas Day? Getting up from her computer desk, she wiped the tears off her eyes with her sleeves and made her way downstairs.

Opening the door, she gasped as her eyes widened at who was behind it.

"M-Miyuki!"

The pink haired girl stood before her with a sincere smile on her face that showed she wasn't angry or mad at all. In her hands, wrapped up in Christmas wrapping was a present with her name on it.

"Miyuki, I-"

Konata was quickly silenced when the girl gently placed one finger in front of her mouth. Miyuki just slowly shook her head as she retracted it back before holding out the present to her. Hesitantly, Konata took it and started to unwrap it. Inside was a special edition box of an anime she had been wanting for months. But that wasn't what mattered right now because what came with it was a letter...

* * *

><p><em>I know you've been trying to find the perfect gift for me.<em>

_And I know you probably feel bad that you never found it._

_But I think somewhere along the way, you forgot what really mattered..._

_**You**__._

_You're the gift to me._

_Never forget that...okay?_

_P.S. I love you._

* * *

><p>"Konata, it's freezing!" Kanata said, walking down the steps. "Did you leave the door open-"<p>

All speech left her at the sight of her daughter kissing another girl. The two immediately pulled away when they realized they were being watched. Kanata giggled at the couple as they started blushing in embarrassment.

"To be young and in love..." She said before turning around and walking back up the stairs. "I'll just leave you two be..."

Konata scratched her head in embarrassment before turning back to Miyuki with a sheepish smile, cheeks red as a tomato.

"I..." She started.

Miyuki hushed her by placing her finger on her mouth again.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Miyuki winked at Konata. "I still have to get back home to unwrap my other presents too. I just came to get this one."

Konata's blush darkened as Miyuki kissed the top of her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Konata."

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, W.O.R here giving you a Christmas special one-shot. If you've read my story <strong>Missing Piece<strong>, you'll know this is what you what you were all asking for: A sequel! Well...more like a follow-up for those who wanted me to continue the implied Konata X Miyuki romance going on.

Let me tell you that love is not my comfort zone in story writing, but for you reviewers back at Missing Piece, I delivered my best. So leave a review if you can. I'd appreciate it.

Anyways, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. I'll see you next time.


End file.
